


“Inaceptable, inténtalo otra vez.”

by Lara_Razed



Series: Fictober 2020 [Multinfandom] [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Snow White being a terrible mother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Razed/pseuds/Lara_Razed
Summary: Apple White siempre ha sido la muestra de la perfección en Ever After, pero la perfección tiene un costo.
Relationships: Snow White & Apple White
Series: Fictober 2020 [Multinfandom] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950262
Kudos: 5





	“Inaceptable, inténtalo otra vez.”

Desde que Apple era pequeña, tuvo todo lo que siempre quiso. Desde los juguetes más extravagantes, hasta la más hermosa y costosa ropa de diseñador. Cualquiera que conociera a Apple diría que es una chica con suerte. Pero siempre hay una historia detrás de una gran sonrisa.

Apple siempre intentó mostrarle a su madre lo mucho que quería cumplir con su destino; cumplía con todos sus deberes en el hogar, fue amable con todos y siempre traía una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero había un inconveniente, su madre siempre estaba ocupada. Los únicos momentos en los que podían estar juntas eran por las noches, antes de irse a la cama, su madre le contaba sin falta la historia de su cuento de hadas y le recordaba que si seguía todo al pie de la letra, ella también obtendría ese deseado final feliz. Pero aparte de eso, jamás tuvo un momento para que ambas disfrutan la compañía de la otra. Y cuando intentaba pedirle que se quedara con ella solo por esa noche o que hicieran otra cosa en lugar de que le contara su historia, recibía una severa mirada de su madre que la dejaba callada. En algunas ocasiones su madre se lamentaba (además de que algunos empleados de su madre la criticaban) de que ella no tuviera sus hermosos cabellos de ébano, y que solo por eso, Apple jamás sería perfecta. Y luego se enteraron de que Apple debía usar gafas pues sufría de un problema menor de la vista, ante esto Blancanieves le dejó estrictamente prohibido a Apple que utilizara gafas, porqué(según ella) esto solo arruinaría más su apariencia, la cual debía ser acorde como contaban en los cuentos, pues Apple debe ser considerada la más bella de todas.

Cuando tenía nueve años, Apple sacó una calificación baja en una de sus materias. Ella de verdad se había esforzado en aprobar esa materia pero por las que intentaba seguía sin poder entender. El verdadero problema llegó cuando si madre se enteró. Apple llegó a su hogar como cualquier otro día, pero esta vez su madre ya se encontraba en casa, sentada en la sala, como si hubiera estado esperándola.

Apple recuerda muy bien que en ese momento se puso muy feliz, pensaba qué tal vez su madre había hecho un espacio en su ocupado horario para por fin pasar tiempo con ella. Pero la realidad le rompió un poco el corazón. Su madre portaba una sonrisa tan forzada que hizo que todo su cuerpo se detuviera en ese mismo lugar, no quería acercarse pero su madre ya le había pedido que tomara asiento. Ese día, Apple lloró por toda la noche. Se sentía indigna de portar el apellido White, pues bien le había dicho su madre que debía ser la mejor si es que quería tener su final feliz, y que estaba muy decepcionada (y citando las palabras exactas que había dicho Blancanieves): Mi propia hija me avergüenza con sus bajas calificaciones. Una White haría lo que fuera para demostrar que es la mejor.

Y aunque Apple intentó explicarle a su madre por que había reprobado, su madre le gritó que se fuera a su cuarto. Más tarde, su madre entró a su habitación disculpándose con ella, y le dijo que necesitaba que entendiera que todo esto era por su propio bien, sólo así aseguraría su final feliz.

Después de eso, nunca mas volvió a reprobar en ninguna materia y nunca mas intento hablar con su madre a no ser de que fuera necesario.

Pero los problemas volvieron cuando conoció a Riven. Ella era muy agradable y amable (en su propio estilo), algo completamente contrario a la persona que se supone debía ser. Y cuando el día del legado llegó, sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un gran balde de agua fría. A pesar de que nadie desapareció por la arriesgada decisión de Riven, no podía dejar de sentirse enojada. ¿Ahora como obtendría su final feliz si Riven no quería ser su reina malvada? ¿Y como se tomaría esta notica su madre?

Al formularse esta última preguntó no uso evitar que el pánico se apoderara de ella, su madre se enojaría mucho cuando se enterara de esto, y Apple sabía que ella la culparía por no lograr mantener en curso su final feliz.

De forma afortunada (o tal vez desafortunada), Apple jamás recibió una llamada de su madre.

Después de que Apple aceptará que Raven no tomaría su papel como la bruja malvada en su cuento, y después de que el libro del destino fue destruido, comenzó a sentirse un poco más libre. Ahora tenía la certeza de que las cosas podrían mejorar.

Pero toda esa seguridad fue destruida gracias a su madre. Blancanieves había mentido, y casi había condenado a todo el mundo mágico por el simple hecho de que Apple tuviera su final feliz.

Apple lamentó con todo su ser todo lo ocurrido, ya que una vez más, se dejó llevar por lo que su madre opinaba de ella.

Apple tuvo todo lo que siempre quiso, excepto la aceptación total de su madre.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que Apple demostró en la serie que es un poco egoísta, pero hey, todos tienen motivos para hacer algo. Y si algo nos dejó muy en claro “Juego de dragones”, fue que Blancanieves no ha sido una buena madre que digamos.


End file.
